buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Way
"All the Way" is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the one hundred sixth episode altogether. It was written by Steven S. DeKnight and directed by David Solomon. It originally broadcast on October 30, 2001. Xander and Anya announce their engagement to the Scoobies. Tara and Willow fight about Willow's overuse of magic. Dawn and her friend go out with two older boys who turn out to be vampires. Plot It's Halloween, and the Magic Box has enjoyed its busiest day ever, to Anya's delight. The gang, who have been helping out all day, are worn out. Xander decides that the time has finally arrived to announce that he and Anya are engaged. The gang throws an impromptu party at Buffy's house for the two. Willow and Tara have a short fight after Willow uses magic to fill the room with decorations. Dawn reminds Buffy that she is spending the night at her friend Janice's house. After Buffy approves, Dawn heads out to meet Janice for what is actually planned to be an evening of Halloween fun and teenage hijinks with two older boys named Zack and Justin. As Dawn, Janice, Zack, and Justin engage in typical Halloween pranks, back at the Buffy's place, Giles and Xander share a drink and talk about Xander's future. Xander almost seems to second-guess his marriage intentions and his future. Giles assures him that everything will be fine. Dawn and friends find themselves in front of Old Man Kaltenbach's house, Kaltenbach being reclusive and subject to rumor. After Janice refuses to approach the house, Dawn volunteers. Unfortunately, as she lifts his pumpkin to smash it, the old man grabs her. Dawn's pals quickly rush her aid and are... cheerily invited into the house. As it turns out, the man was actually a toy maker who is merely bitter about his toys becoming obsolete. Justin offers to help the old man with his special treat in the kitchen. As he prepares rice crispy treats for the kids, Justin vamps out, kills the old man, and steals his wallet. Janice's mom calls Buffy's house. Quickly, Giles figures out that Dawn has tricked them. Xander refers to it as "dipping into the classics". Giles decides to find Buffy, Anya, and Xander mind the house and Tara and Willow head for The Bronze. Zack steals a car by killing the driver. Then, the four teens begin making out. Janice and Zack then take off, leaving Dawn and Justin alone in the car. Justin makes his move and delivers Dawn her very first kiss. At The Bronze, Tara and Willow get into a fight when Willow proposes to magically shift everyone who isn't sixteen years old into an alternate dimension to make Dawn easier to find. After Tara calls Willow out, Willow gets very angry and accuses Tara of taking Giles's side. In Zack's stolen car, Dawn and Justin continue to make out. However, after Justin nibbles her lip a little too hard, he vamps out. Although Dawn is swept away in the moment, she manages to feel his lumpy noggin. Nearby, Buffy smashes the door in on Spike's Crypt. He informs her of Dawn and her antics. Buffy, angry, grabs a pistol crossbow out of Spike's weapons chest. At the edge of the cemetery, Giles races to find Dawn. To his surprise, he stumbles on Zack and Janice (who he assumes is Dawn), just as Zack pulls his teeth out of her neck. After Zack calls Giles "grandpa", the Watcher dusts him on the spot and continues to look for Dawn. In the clearing near the cemetery, Giles finds Dawn as Justin attempts to turn her. As Giles is about to dust him, a crew of adult vampires, surround them. Spike and Buffy rush to the rescue as an all-out Halloween battle breaks out. In the battle's conclusion, Dawn dusts her first kiss Justin with a crossbow arrow. The gang return home, where Buffy is quick to leave the job of chastising Dawn to Giles, who is unhappy about how Buffy is relying on him so much. Meanwhile, Willow casts a spell on Tara to make her forget their quarrel. Cast Starring *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers *James Marsters as Spike *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Special Guest Star *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Guest Starring *Amber Benson as Tara Maclay *John O'Leary as Kaltenbach *Kavan Reece as Justin *Amber Tamblyn as Janice Penshaw *Dave Power as Zack Co Starring *Charles Duckworth as Glenn *Dawn Worrall as Christy *Emily Kay as Maria *Adam Gordon as Carl *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Chunky Kid *Sabrina Speeer as Girl *Chad Erikson as Guy *Dominic Rambaran as Paramedic #1 *Anthony Sago as Paramedic #2 *Lorin Becker as Witch Woman *Lily Jackson as Witchy Poo Background Information References *Anya makes a reference to the movie Charlie's Angels with this line: "This is a special kind of angel called a 'Charlie'. We don't have wings. We just skate around with perfect hair, fighting crimes." Quotes Janice - "Hey, Summers. Did you get over the wall okay?" Dawn - "Yeah. My sister thinks I'm staying at your house." Janice - "Ahh. The Mominator thinks I'm at yours. Can't believe they fell for that one. Like, own a TV?" Dawn - "So, where are we meeting?" Janice - "The park." (spooky tone) "That's where all the monsters gather on Halloween." Buffy - "Did you know about this?" Giles - "No. Unless I blocked it from my memory, much as I will Xander's vigorous use of his tongue." takes off his glasses and starts wiping them Buffy - "Is that why you're always cleaning your glasses? So you don't have to see what we're doing?" Giles - "Tell no one." Giles - "We've got a ton of bagging to do here." Buffy - "Actually, Spike had a really good idea. You know, maybe I should patrol." Giles - "Buffy, you've been patrolling every night this week. Besides, it's Halloween, it's the one time of the year that supernatural threats give it a well-deserved rest. As should you." Buffy - "Yeah, what about costumes that take over your personality? Or, wee little Irish fear-demon-y thingies?" Giles - "Yes, well, if anything calamitous should happen, history suggests it'll happen to one of us." Buffy - "Right, exactly, so I should patrol to avoid any of that - and I'm bagging." Anya - "How 'bout you, ever play 'Shiver Me Timbers'?" Tara - "I'm not really much for the timber." Anya - "We're running low on mandrake root. Check the basement." Buffy - "Don't blame me if we have this conversation over and over...and over...and over, and over." Dawn - "I-I kiss all the time. Not that I'm a kiss slut. Just, you know, with-with the lips and-and the pressing together and stuff. Hey, expert here. Okay, okay, it was my first kiss." Buffy - "Were you parking?! With a vamp?" Dawn - "I-I didn't know he was dead!" Justin - "Living dead." Dawn - "Shut up!" Buffy - "How could you not know?" Dawn - "I just met him!" Buffy - "Oh! Oh, so you were parking in the woods with a boy you just met." Carl - "What is your malfunction, man?!" Spike - "It's Halloween, you nit! We take the night off. Those are the rules!" Carl: - "Me and mine don't follow no stinkin' rules! We're rebels!" Spike: - "No. I'm a rebel. You're an idiot." (shoots Carl with a crossbow, dusting him) "Give the lot of us a bad name." Giles- "Mist, cemetery, Halloween... This should end well." Continuity *This episode makes use of misdirection by setting up Kaltenbach as the main villain, only to have him anticlimactically killed by Justin. *In this episode, when Willow and Tara are discussing Willow's increased use of magic, Willow uses a spell to mute everyone "Sekaat" which is "Silence" in Arabic and then when she unmutes everyone she says "Takalam" which is "Talk" in Arabic as well. *When asked to get more Mandrake Root from the basement, Buffy comments that it won't be her fault if they "have this conversation over and over" and over again, a reference to the time loop in the previous episode ("Life Serial"). *Xander's eyepatch with his pirate costume foreshadows his eventual loss of an eye ("Dirty Girls"). *In this episode, Giles sees that Buffy is becoming too reliant on him; this leads to his decision to leave Sunnydale in the next episode. *Willow erases Tara's memory in this episode, which will influence her decision to end her relationship with Willow over the next two episodes. *This episode also contains the first signs that Xander is unsure of his decision to marry Anya, something that later reaches its climax in the later episode "Hell's Bells". Music *Coin Monster - "Body Of Binky" *Fonda - "The Sun Keeps Shining On Me" *Hope Sandoval - "Around My Smile" *Lift - "Even If" *Man Of The Year - "Just As Nice" *Nikka Costa - "Everybody Got Their Something" *Opus1 music library - "How do you make me feel" *Strange Radio - "Make Me A Star" Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Halloween episodes